Obsessive Love
by Black and Purple Vampire Girl
Summary: Reala finally captured NiGHTS. Unfortunately for her, Wizeman is letting Reala keep her. Rated for obsessive Reala.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hello! Second story. Hell Yeah!

NiGHTS: This one's about me! :)

Reala: Oh Please!

Me: Don't ruin NiGHTS's fun! (throws coconut)

Reala: (dodges and smirks)

Me: (grins and pulls out chainsaw) :D I'm always prepared!

Reala: O.O Where'd you even get that? (runs)

Me: (follows after) NiGHTS!

NiGHTS: She doesn't own us.

* * *

><p>Reala was where he wasn't supposed to be again. The Dream Gate. He couldn't help it! NiGHTS was just to addictive. She was playing her flute, taking occasional breaks to sing and write something on a sheet of paper. She had an amazing voice. She was sitting on a tree branch calmly scratching something on the parchment. Reala smirked and came out of hiding. Jackle was with him of course, but he wouldn't tell anyone.<p>

NiGHTS was not aware of Reala and Jackle sneaking up on her. All she knew was that this song needed some more lyrics! She tapped her chin with the pen and wrote again. Then, she looked over what she had written. She scratched something out there, added something here and viola! She was done! She smiled and sang the song aloud.

Owl and the Nightopians were entertaining some dreamer, so she was **definately **not expecting someone to be here. That was why she was so surprised when someone wrapped their arms around her waist. She shrieked, stood up, stumbled back, and finally regained her balance. Jackle and Reala were chuckling by the time she finally caught herself. She put her hands on her hips, but that only drew Reala's gaze to her chest. NiGHTS, of course, was oblivious to where his gaze was. All she knew was that he was staring at her, and it _scared_ her.

She growled and crossed her arms. With that movement, Reala brought his gaze up to her eyes. Now, NiGHTS was even more frightened. Reala looked thoughtful. _'That can't be good'_ she thought as he smirked. She was actually right about this. He suddenly shot up and grabbed NiGHTS by one of her wrists. Acting quickly, he twisted it behind her back. It didn't hurt, just disabled her movement in that arm. She should have known that by struggling, it "forced" him to use more dramatic approaches.

Reala loosened his grip just enough so that she could twist her arm back to the correct location. Unfortunately, that meant she was face to face with him. She glared at his smirking face and shuddered when his eyes were drawn back to their previous target. "My eyes are up here, you idiot!" she shouted. He once again glanced at her face and replied,"I know, but I never said I was going to look at your eyes."

NiGHTS looked shocked, but she was quickly snapped out of her trance by Jackle laughing. She glared first at Jackle, who smiled like...well Jackle, then at Reala, who just couldn't take the hint. Suddenly, she started to struggle. This, of course, was stopped by Reala, who was chuckling. The next thing was a blur. All NiGHTS remembered that Reala's hand started glowing and that she was tired. "Fuck," she murmered. _'Great last words, NiGHTS!'_ she mentally scolded herself before blacking out.

* * *

><p>NiGHTS woke up to find herself <em>still<em> in the arms of Reala. She kept her eyes closed and was instead listening to the conversation around her. She could hear many Nightmaren around her, not just two.

"Just as pretty as before!""How did you defeat her?""Where does she hide all the time?""Why couldn't we find her before?" God if she could just scream telapathically! They were talking about her as if she was aslee-nevermind. Carefully she fluttered her eyes open to find about 30 different 'Maren staring at her. She shrieked and her eyes widened at the many new Nightmaren. After she calmed down, she blinked. She was back in the Nightmare Castle. _'Crap!' _she thought.

Meanwhile, Reala smirked at NiGHTS like a prize. By the fear in her eyes, he could tell she already knew where she was. Suddenly, that fear was replaced by confusion. "Why didn't you take me to Wizeman?" NiGHTS asked. Reala, still with his trademark smirk, said,"Because that's where we're headed now." He felt her tense up before forcing herself to become calm.

About halfway down the hall, NiGHTS suddenly said,"You know, I _can_ walk." In reply, he just smirked and continued on his way. This caused some passing 'Maren to snicker. Then turn their heads when she glared at them. NiGHTS just made a '_hmph'_ noise at the stubbern man holding her. They stopped at a large door, and she felt her pulse quicken. Wizeman was going to kill her for being a traitor. One glance at Reala, however, convinced her otherwise. He was _still_ smirking.

Reala quickly opened the door before NiGHTS had the chance to do something stupid. He kneeled before his master and, when she refused to budge, yanked NiGHTS down beside him. She glared at him before atempting to stand up again. He was _not_ her master. She was stopped,of course, by Reala, who grabbed her arm when he felt her shift."Stand, Reala," Wizeman said calmly. He did so while dragging NiGHTS up with him. "I see you have caught NiGHTS the traitor," he said,"Good job. However, she will never be truly loyal to me again."

Reala bowed to Wizeman before saying,"I know, Master. That is why I ask to have NiGHTS to myself." He glanced at said girl with, naturally, a smirk. Wizeman seemed to be actually considering it. _'Not good! Not good! Who knows what Reala will do to me_,' she thought. Everyone knew that Reala had been stalking , upon seeing how pale NiGHTS became, agreed. He figured it would be as good a punishment as anything else. He waved them away without another word. Reala nodded and pulled NiGHTS along with him.

* * *

><p>Me: ...<p>

NiGHTS: ...

Reala: :)

Me: ...YOU'RE HAPPY! HOW?

Reala: Cause I finally have NiGHTS. :D

Jackle: Nice pick!

Me and NiGHTS: Review review review!

Me: Before NiGHTS pulls Reala's head off preferably.

(Scuffling is heard in the background along with NiGHTS screaming at Reala, who is whimpering in pain)


	2. What Reala Wants

Me: I just realized that I'm like all three of you! :)

Reala, NiGHTS, Jackle: How?

Me: Well you've never seen REALLY mad, but when I'm always curious and HYPER.

Reala: O.O OH GOD! SHE GOT INTO THE SUGAR BOWL AGAIN!

NiGHTS: She looks like Jackle.

Jackle: -_-

Reala: Thank God she doesn't own us.

* * *

><p>NiGHTS struggled all the way to Reala's room. At least that's where she <em>thought<em> they were going. He had one arm wrapped around her waist and the other was gripping her right arm. Calmly, he walked down the hall with seemingly ten thousand Nightmaren staring at them. Word of Reala's prize had spread rapidly. Now his best friend had to practically shove eager 'Maren out of the way for his friend. Everyone had questions for Reala. Just thinking about it made NiGHTS head spin. '_I guess I'm more popular than I thought'_ NiGHTS thought.

Reala dragged NiGHTS to his room for a 'special' reason. He growled as another wave of 'Maren got in his way. He just wanted to get to his room! Jackle, sensing his friends urgency, shouted,"WHO WANTS TO PLAY 52 PICKUP WITH ME!" He smiled insanely as the crowd deminished rapidly. Everyone knew that playing 'cards' with Jackle was like asking to see Death's scyth. Maybe even more dangerous. Reala threw Jackle a relieved glance and sailed on to his room. Once inside, he pushed NiGHTS onto the bed. Naturally, she shot up, tossed him a glare, and said,"What the hell are you doing?" Ignoring the glare, the boy in question replied,"Playing with my toy." NiGHTS paled and quickly shouted,"I'm not your toy! I never will be. And YOU can just go jump off a cliff!"

Reala stared at NiGHTS intently. He smirked and pulled out a contract. He pushed it over to NiGHTS who looked like she was about to scream her head off! Acting quickly, Reala grabbed her and sat her down on the bed. Promptly she began to kick and try to punch him. Reaching in his back pocket, Reala drew out two pairs of handcuffs. He clapped them on her wrists and attached the other ends to the bed posts. Unfortunately, that left her feet and legs. She kicked and screamed at him to let her go. Finally, he got her under control enough to explain why she was going to sign the contract. "Now. Your problem is you continue to make friends with the vistors. You should've known that _danger_ would befall them if you were to be captured!" Reala grinned at her evilly before calling for Jackle. He entered within minutes of being called...dragging Will and Helen along with him.

NiGHTS stared in horror at her friends. She struggled even harder against the binds upon seeing them. This caused Reala to lean over her and force her to become still. "If you sign the contract they will be set free. Just sign it and all will be well," he said calmly. "NIGHTS!" Helen screamed. She broke away from Jackle who shouted to Reala. "HELEN!" Will shouted as he struggled against Jackle. He just tightened his hold so another would not get away. Helen skidded to a stop just in front of Reala. She screamed and ran the opposite direction only to be caught by Jackle again. He grabbed her by the shoulder and held her steady as Reala came and stood before her. He grinned down at her with both Will and NiGHTS yelling at him. Suddenly, NiGHTS shouted,"I'LL SIGN IT! JUST LEAVE THEM ALONE!"

NiGHTS hung her head when she finished the fateful sentence. Reala smirked triumphantly and unchained her. Cautiously, she stood up and rubbed her wrists. When the contract was pushed over to her, she picked up her pen and signed it quickly. Will and Helen looked on in a daze. "Is she doing what I think she doing?" Helen whispered to Will. "I don't know, but it sure looks like it," Will replied just as quietly. Jackle glanced at them before saying,"She's agreeing to mate with Reala. Is that what you were thinking?" The two children paled and started to struggle against Jackle."NiGHTS!" They shouted just before she put her pen to the paper,"You can't sign that contract!" She glanced at them sadly before signing it.

The contract fizzled away before their eyes. Will and Helen broke free from Jackle and ran to NiGHTS. "Leave it," Reala said to Jackle as he went to grab them,"They can't do anything now." NiGHTS knelt down and encircled the two children in a hug. Helen wept silently while Will simply looked angry. He broke away from the hug and turned to Reala to whom he began yelling profanities. "You black-hearted scoundral! How could you force NiGHTS to sign a contract she didn't want to? I bet you would've killed her for refusing!" At that Reala flew down to him and looked him in the eye. "You would make a very good reqruit if you didn't wake every morning. A pity," he said grabbing him roughly by the arm.

Helen was about to run to help, but a gasp from NiGHTS was enough to stop her. When she looked closer, Helen could see a red light coming from Reala's hand. Will was struggling and still shouting profanties. Then the red began to seep into him! "WILL!" NiGHTS and Helen shouted. Will suddenly slumped forward. "There! Problem solved," Reala said grinning evilly,"Now he won't return to the waking world." "WILL!" Helen screamed. She ran forward ignoring NiGHTS warning call. When she was caught by Jackle, she fought and managed to escape him. Naturally, this surprised both Nightmaren. Snapping out of his trance earliest, Reala grabbed the young girl only to have her scream at his face. "What did you do to him? You bastard!" Reala lifted a brow and did the same thing to Helen.

NiGHTS gasped at her two friends' lifeless bodies. Tears trickled down her face. This made Reala worry about his mate. "NiGHTS, he whispered,"They aren't hurt. They're just tired. You should be sleeping, too." With that said, he gripped her firmly but gently and forced some of his power into her. She sighed as she slumped towards him. Carefully, he picked up the beautifly purple jester. Jackle looked on quietly. This was a new side to his friend. A kind-hearted side that Jackle wasn't used to. " I'm not going to act like this to everyone," Reala said as if reading his thought. Jackle grinned madly and said,"No one but NiGHTS?" Reala sighed and muttered something under his breath. He gestured to the two sleeping children. "Take these two to a comfortable room. NiGHTS would burst into tears if she found out we were keeping them in the dungeon." Jakle picked up the two sleeping children and hurried off. With another glance at the sleeping girl in his bed, he smirked and climbed in beside her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Me: GAHHHH! WRITER'S BLOCK SUUUUUUCKS!<p>

Reala: O.O

NiGHTS: l.l

Jackle: O.o

NiGHTS: Take it easy Kimeko.

Me: Review pleassssssssse!

Reala: Or she might go insane!


	3. Apology

I'M SO SORRY! I'M STILL IN SCHOOL AND NOW I HAVE AP CLASSES! I'M ALSO TRYING TO WRITE A BOOK AND I FEEL LIKE A TERRIBLE PERSON AND I'M SO SORRY!

I will post the next chapter as soon as I can! I will also be posting chapters for my other stories too. Please, please forgive. I'm so, so sorry.


End file.
